This invention relates to a double heating flue arrangement in heating walls for lean-gas fired horizontal coke oven chambers wherein pairs of heating flues are disposed transversely to a horizontal axis of the coke oven chambers for operation in the regenerative change of draft.
Modern-day coke oven construction is without a practical embodiment of a row of double flues in heating walls despite the numerous proposals and suggestions by prior art patent disclosures. Most probably, designers of coke ovens were deterred by the relatively large number of walls that were believed necessary to construct the rows of double flues in heating walls. Moreover, it is believed that coke oven designers consider that double flue heating walls are much wider than a heating wall embodying a single row of heating flues and that in any event, there would be an increase to the brick weight relative to the heating wall volume.